


Lunod Sa'yo

by theatroHQ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Acting, Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Artists, College, Communication, Filipino, Filipino Character, Inspired by The Greatest Showman (2017), M/M, Musicals, SakuAtsu, Theatre, ex-lovers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theatroHQ/pseuds/theatroHQ
Summary: SakuAtsu Theatro! FicSa himig at ritmo ng tanghalan, pinagbibidahan ng pusong patuloy na umiintindi, at sa likod ng kurtina na may itinatagong lihim, sa papaanong paraan mo gustong marinig?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 5





	Lunod Sa'yo

**Author's Note:**

> Songs to Listen to:   
> \- From Now On ( & The Greatest Showman Playlist)  
> \- Crazy For You by Madonna
> 
> Sa puso ng kabataang inaalay ang sarili sa sining, para sa inyo 'to. Mananatili ang sining magpakailanman at patuloy tayong lilikha, magtatanghal, at magpupunyagi.

“Five, six, seven, and...”

Kasabay ng bilang ng dance captain ay siya ring sabay-sabay na indayog ng mga mananayaw sa tanghalan. Ang isa sa apat na haligi ay pinagtutulungang ihilera sa mga naunang ipostura —nagsisilbing tukuran sa mga props na nagsisimula palang ikabit sa ere gaya ng napagplanuhan.

Halos mapapikit ang mata ni Kiyoomi dahil sa malaking pagkakangiti habang umiindak kasama ng ilang mananayaw sa entablado. Ilang beses na nila itong inensayo ngunit walang sawa silang nagpapaulit-ulit para maging pulido ito sa darating na araw ng kanilang pagtanghal. 

Ang puso ni Kiyoomi ay hindi magkamayaw sa pagdagundong dahil sa saya. Araw-araw, bawat tapos ng kaniyang klase, sa mga oras na wala siyang ginagawa, dito siya dumidiretso, ito ang pinaglalaanan niya ng oras—ang pagtatanghal.

Nang biglang tumigil ang tugtugin sa kaniyang pandinig.

“Okay! Mahusay, mahusay! Lapit muna rito, mga anak!” 

Pumailanlang ang magkakasunod na paghingang malalim ng mga kasamahan ni Omi. Sa kanilang paglapit sa dance captain ay inabutan siya ni Miya Atsumu ng bottled water na hindi pa nabubuksan. Hindi niya iyon pinansin at nilagpasan lamang ang lalake. 

“Ow!” 

“Sungit!”

Gustong mapapikit ni Kiyoomi sa inis nang maramdamang nasa kanila na naman ang atensyon ng halos lahat sa bulwagan. Lumingon siya kay Atsumu upang samaan ito ng tingin at para gumaan man lang kahit kaunti ang kaniyang masamang loob dito. Ngunit ngumiwi lamang ang lalake, wari ay nagpipigil ng ngiti bago lumayo.

Tikom ang bibig na lumapit si Kiyoomi sa mga kasama. Nagsasalita na si Kaori, ang kanilang dance coach, para sa mga kakailanganin pang pagtuonan ng pansin sa kanilang pagsayaw. Hindi naman siya nito pinuna at nabigyan pa nga siya ng puri sa gawa niya. Ikinatuwa iyon ni Kiyoomi at ngumiti pabalik sa coach nila.

“O siya, mga babies, break muna kayo. Sila Tsumu naman ang sasalang!” Humagikhik pa si Kaori, maging ang ilang kababaihan na may pagtingin sa binata.

Ang munting bilog ng mga mananayaw na nakapalibot kay Kaori ay nagkawatak-watak matapos niyang i-dismiss ang mga ito. Inis pa rin ang nararamdaman ni Kiyoomi at tinalon pababa ang may kataasan na entablado samantalang ang iba ay gumamit ng hagdan. Narinig niyang may natawa sa kaniyang ginawa ngunit hindi na siya nag-abala pang samaan muli ng tingin kung sinuman iyon.

Mabilis niyang kinuha ang duffel bag sa flat area para makapagbihis sa backstage. Nagpatuyo siya ng pawis doon at kumuha ng tubig na nakahanda para sa kanila. 

“Nauuhaw ka pala. Bakit hindi mo tinanggap ‘yung bigay ni Tsumu?” 

Natigilan siya sa astang pag-inom at hinarap si Kenma na tapos na yatang magpalit ng damit. Nang-aasar ang tingin ng kaibigan sa kaniya bago lumabas ng backstage. 

Muling isinara ni Kiyoomi ang bote ng tubig at ibinalik sa lamesa. Hindi na siya nauuhaw.

Tumabi siya kay Kenma na abala sa cellphone nito, mukhang may inaabangang message mula sa nobyong taga-College of Sports Science. Nakaupo sila ngayon sa downstage upang magpahinga at panuorin sila Atsumu na siyang bumibida sa musical na kanilang pinaghahandaan. 

Pinagmasdan niya si Kiyoko sa pag-arte nito. Sa paningin niya ay kumikinang ang maputing kutis nito sa ilalim ng mga ilaw na nakatutok sa stage ngayon. Nakasuot ito ng pink polo shirt, denim pants, at adidas na tatak ng rubber shoes. Ganoon manamit ang magandang dalaga sa unibersidad nilang walang mahigpit na dress code. Habang si Kiyoomi naman ay nakasuot ng maong shorts, long sleeves, at mumurahing sapatos.

Si Kiyoko ang leading lady ni Atsumu sa palabas na ito. Hindi mapigilan ni Kiyoomi na palaging ikumpara ang sarili kay Kiyoko sa tuwing makikita niya itong umaarte kasama si Atsumu sa entablado. Ano nga bang laban niya sa mayaman, sobrang ganda, at napakatalentadong babae na si Kiyoko Shimizu? 

Kasabay niya lamang itong pumasok ng kolehiyo at naaalala niya rin na sabay silang nag-audition sa theater group ng kanilang unibersidad, hanggang sa natagpuan na lamang niya na napag-iiwanan na siya ng dalaga. Nanatili siyang nasa likod ng mga bida at sumasayaw sa tabi nito, pero hindi siya kailanman isinalang bilang bida.

Gusto ni Sakusa Kiyoomi maging bida. Gustong-gusto niya sa gitna ng entablado, ang mga mata ng lahat ng nasa bulwagan ay nasa kaniya, ang mga ilaw ay nakatutok sa kaniya, ang lahat ng nanunuod ay mabibighani niya—ganoon, ganoon ang laging panaginip at pangarap ni Kiyoomi.

“Ang galing umiyak, gage!” Pasigaw na bulong ni Kenma sa tabi niya.

Kasalukuyan nang nakaluhod si Kiyoko sa harap ni Atsumu Miya gaya ng nakasulat sa script nito. Nagmamakaawa sa karakter ni Atsumu. 

Magaling si Kiyoko, aaminin ni Omi ang katotohanang iyon. Wala siyang pakialam kung maging bida si Kiyoko o kahit sino, ang gusto lang niya ay maging bida rin siya. Kahit isang beses lang. Kahit sa isang kuwarenta minuto na teatrong palabas lang.

Naramdaman ni Kiyoomi ang pagsiko sa kaniya ni Kenma at muling bumulong. “Uy, ‘di ba may kissing scene sila ni Tsumu mo rito?!”

Sa isip ni Kiyoomi ay napairap siya. 

“Meron.” Sagot niya lamang.

“Uwi na tayo?” Nag-aalalang yaya sa kaniya ng kaibigan. “O may usapan kayong sabay kayo uuwi?”

Umiling si Kiyoomi. Nag-ayos na siya ng gamit gaya ni Kenma. “Tara na. Wala na akong hihintayin.” Pagpayag niya sa yaya nito.

Tahimik na sumunod sa kaniya si Kenma. Ang maingay niyang kaibigan ay tahimik na sumenyas sa mga kasamahan nilang mananayaw sa teatro upang magpaalam. Kinawayan naman sila ng ilan, maging si Kaori na busy kiligin kay Atsumu ay sinigawan kami, na siyang pagkakamali niya.

“‘Tangina.” Napausal si Kiyoomi nang sawayin si Kaori ng direk na si Shinsuke.

Alam na niyang nakuha nila ang atensyon ni Atsumu mula sa itaas ng entablado.

Agad niyang hinila si Kenma at madaling naglakad paalis. 

“Ay! Teka lang ha! ‘Yung phone ko muntik na mahulog!” Angal ng kaibigan sa kaniyang likuran.

“Nauuhaw na ako. Tara na, bilis.” Bulong niya.

“Ha? ‘Di ba uminom kang tubig sa backstage?” 

“Hindi.”

“Yuck! Nilawayan mo lang? Kadiri.”

“Hindi ko naidampi.”

“Dapat dinala mo na lang. Tara na nga, sa Teresa tayo!”

“Gabi na, Kenma. Uwi na lang tayo.” Pilit ni Kiyoomi.

“Gusto ko sisig.”

Huling tawad kundi mag-isa siyang uuwi. “Bukas na. Ililibre na lang kita.”

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Kenma at ito pa ang humila sa kaniya. “Okay, bukas ko na lang gugustuhin magsisig.”

Daling kausap.

Nakasakay na sila ng jeep pauwi sa kanilang dorm nang maramdaman ni Kiyoomi ang vibration ng kaniyang cellphone. Inalis niya iyon sa bulsa ng long sleeves niya at binasa ang pangalan ng tumatawag.

Sino pa nga ba, kundi si Miya Atsumu.

“Hindi mo talaga sasagutin?” Silip ni Kenma sa tabi niya.

Pinatay niya ang cellphone at itinago sa pinakasulok ng kaniyang bag. “Hayaan mo siya. Busy dapat siya roon sa ginagawa niya.” Sabi ni Kiyoomi, pilit na inaalis sa isip ang pangalan ng tumawag.

Tinitigan siya ni Kenma. Tinging nang-uungkat, tingin na gustong makaintindi. Pagod niya itong nginitian bago tumingin sa labas ng jeep.

Usok ang sumasalubong sa kaniyang mukha, nililipad nito ang buhok niya kaya hinawi niya iyon palikod. Pansamantalang huminto ang jeep nang makarating sila sa pedestrian ng Santa Mesa. Lima lamang silang pasahero ng sasakyan at ang dalawa ay nasa harapan, habang ang isa ay malapit sa babaan. 

Kung dati ay takot umuwi si Omi kapag madilim na ay nakasanayan na lamang niya ngayon. Sa loob ng tatlong taon niya sa teatro ay madalas talaga silang abutin ng gabi sa pag eensayo. Lalo na kapag one week bago ang pagtatanghal. Buti na lamang at kasabay niya si Kenma na katabi lamang ng dorm unit niya.

“Wala akong sasabihin, Ken.” Bagot niyang sabi rito nang hindi siya tantanan ni Kenma ng nakikiusyosong tingin.

Sumandal ang kaharap niya kaya natakpan tuloy nito ang bintana kung saan siya tumatanaw. Sinimangutan niya ito pero tila sanay na ito sa kaniya.

“Tapatin mo nga ako,” Panimula ni Kenma.

Umarko ang kilay ni Omi. “Sa jeep talaga?” Paninigurado niya.

Lumabi sa inip ang kaniyang kaibigan. “Wala akong pake. So ano nga? Break na talaga kayo ng  _ jowawit  _ mo?” 

“Kenma, matagal na, ‘di ba?”

Napaikot ng kaniyang sagot ang itim sa mga mata ni Kenma. “Matagal na,” Panggagaya nito sa kaniya. “Pero may bigayan pa rin ng tubig kanina—Aray! Ayan ha, tangina, nananakit kapag defensive! Huwag ako, Omi, ha. May jowa rin ako na lagi kong inaaway.”

“Hindi ko siya lagi inaaway.” Sagot ni Kiyoomi.

“Sino?”

“Si M-”

“—nagtanong?”

Muling kinurot ni Kiyoomi si Kenma kaya napamura ulit ang huli. Nauwi sa tawanan ang dalawa sa jeep hanggang sa naiba ang kanilang usapan. Pumara si Kenma sa kanto ng students dormitory. Hindi muna sila dumiretso ng uwi at tumambay muna sa 24-hour resto malapit sa kanilang dorm. Sabay silang naghapunan.

“About mental health yata iyon. Sabi niya pa siya na bahala sa console! Tapos noong pinaubaya ko, ang pinindot niyang sfx, alam mo kung ano?” 

“Hindi, ano?”

“Laughing sound! Teh, laughing sound! Mental health tapos tinawanan!”

Bumunghalit ng tawa si Kiyoomi nang matapos ang kuwento ni Kenma tungkol sa radio experience niya sa university organization nito. Bukod kasi sa pagiging miyembro ng teatro ay bahagi rin si Kenma ng radio team ng unibersidad. Nagkakilala lamang sila ni Kiyoomi dahil naging magkaklase sila sa NSTP noong first year college.

“Baka naman kasi kinakabahan, alam mo na bago lang.” Pagtanggol ni Kiyoomi sa kinukwento ni Kenma.

Inubos muna ng kausap niya ang laman ng baso nito bago siya sagutin. “Alam naman namin ‘yon. Cute lang kapag may minor mistakes, basta huwag lang palakihin.”

“Kumusta naman siya after ng maling napindot niya?” Hindi pa rin mapigilan ni Kiyoomi ang matawa nang bahagya dahil sa kuwentong iyon.

“Sorry nang sorry. Sabi naman namin, okay na ‘yon. Part ‘yon ng behind the scenes, tapos tinakot ni Tora, ‘yung nakasama natin sa Teresa noon na ka-org ko rin, tanda mo? Tinakot siya, mag-sorry raw siya sa mga DJ kasi baka nabigla sa tawa.”

“Sayang, hindi ko yata napakinggan airing niyan.”

Pinanlakihan siya ng mata ni Kenma. “Talagang hindi, duh! Nag-date kasi kayo ni Miya Atsumu noon sa Via Theater, showing ng Phantom of the Opera! Awit, sana all ‘di ba, theater date! Si Shoyo kasi, hindi mahilig sa ganoon.” Iiling-iling pa si Kenma nang sabihin iyon.

Alam na ni Kiyoomi ang kahahantungan ng usapan nilang iyon kaya nagkunwari siyang inaantok na matapos nilang kumain. Kaya sa huli, nagyaya na umuwing tuluyan si Kenma.

Paliko na sila kung nasaan ang kanilang dorm nang makatanggap ng message si Kenma. Napahawak ito sa kamay ni Kiyoomi. 

“Oms, shet, may kailangan pala akong bilhin sa Bookstore! Nalimutan ko! Mauna ka na. Baka magsara na ‘yung SM! Bye, ingat, labyu!” Tinapik siya nito sa likod at tumakbo bago pa man siya makapagsalita. Sinigawan na lamang niya ito na mag-ingat at sabihan siya kung nakauwi na ito mamaya.

Binati si Kiyoomi ng guard na kilala na sila ni Kenma dahil sa tagal nitong serbisyo sa building. Ang hindi niya inaasahan ay ang sunod na sinabi nito.

“Good evening, Sir Sakusa, bumisita po ulit si Sir Atsumu. Nasa lobby.”

Natigilan si Kiyoomi sa paglalakad at napahawak ng mahigpit sa strap ng kaniyang duffel bag. “Sige po, salamat po, kuya. Good evening rin po.” Paalam niya sa guard na napangiti sa kaniyang tugon.

Balak ni Kiyoomi na huwag na dumaan sa lobby at diretsuhin na lamang ang hagdan paakyat sa unit niya nang makita niyang nasa hagdanan ang binata. Kumunot ang kaniyang noo habang muling pinagmamasdan ang lalake mula sa malayo.

Suot nito ang red striped button-down shirt na magulo pa ang pagkakatupi sa mga siko, pinailaliman ito ng manipis na puting shirt, at ang pang-ibaba ay madilim na kulay ng pants at puting sapatos. Ang kayumangging backpack ng lalake ay nakasabit sa isa nitong balikat.

Nakatutok ang mata sa cellphone, wari ay naghihintay ng kung anong mensahe o tawag mula sa kikitain ngayong gabi—sa ganoong ayos natagpuan si Atsumu ni Kiyoomi.

Bumuntong-hininga si Kiyoomi at pagod na nilapitan ang naghihintay sa kaniya. Hindi siya manhid, siya talaga ang sadya ni Atsumu sa building na ito dahil sa kabilang lupalop pa naman ng Santa Mesa ang dorm ng lalake, malayo sa tinitirhan niya.

Marahil ay narinig ni Atsumu ang mga yapak niya o naramdaman ang papalapit na presensiya, o kaya naman ay nakita ang anino na humahakbang tungo rito kaya nag-angat ito ng tingin sa direksyon niya. Gaya niya, pagod na rin ang itsura nito ngunit tila nagliwanag nang makita siya.

Liwanag, sabay ng biglaang pagdilim. May pagpipigil ng tuwa at kaluwagan sa dibdib.

“Bakit ka nandito?” Tanong ni Kiyoomi kaagad.

Napaiwas ng tingin ang binata. Kiming inayos ang bonnet na suot bago siya muling tignan. “Pagod na ako, Omi.” Aniya.

Umawang ang bibig ni Kiyoomi. May dalang pahiwatig ang mga salita ni Atsumu ngunit pinili niya na huwag iyon bigyang kahulugan upang makaalis na agad ang kaharap.

“Hindi dito ang dorm mo, Miya. Umuwi ka na, baka abutan ka ng pila sa terminal.”

Tumikhim lamang si Atsumu.

“Miya, umuwi ka na.” Pag-uulit ni Kiyoomi. Mariin ang titig, nangungutos, nag-aalala. Halu-halong emosyon ngayong kaharap ang dating kasintahan.

“Miya—”

“Hindi ka pa ba pagod, Omi?” Putol ni Atsumu sa sasabihin niya.

“Pagod na. Kaya umuwi ka na.”

“Kumain ka na ba?”

Bahagya man siyang natigilan ay tuluyan siyang tumalikod sa lalake. “Kumain na kami ni Kenma. Mauuna na ako umuwi, Miya.”

“Omi, pagod na sabi ako.” 

Nasa gitna na si Kiyoomi ng hagdanan nang marinig niyang muli ang lalake. Ngayon ay naging malumanay bigla ang tono ng boses nito. Sumagi sa isip niya ang nakaraang paglalambing nito sa kaniya. 

Bumuga siya ng hangin at bagot na hinarap si Atsumu. “At sinabi ko rin na hindi rito ang dorm mo, Miya… mag-ingat ka sa pag-uwi.”

“Omi...” Alanganing tawag sa kaniya ng lalake. “Sunduin kita bukas?”

“Hindi. Kasabay ko si Kenma. Salamat na lang.”

“Sabay tayo aral bukas sa lib?”

“Kasama ko mga blockmate ko—”

“Tatahimik lang ako habang nag-aaral ka, promise!”

Irita niyang tinignan sa ibaba si Atsumu. Nangungusap ang mga tingin, nakataas pa ang kanang kamay bilang pangako.

Malapit na maubos ang pasensiya ni Kiyoomi sa kausap. Ganito kakulit ang lalake kapag may gustong gawin. Ang batid niya ay sa kaniya lamang ito ganito dahil parang hindi alam ng mga kaibigan nito na kasinglambing ng pusa ang isang Atsumu Miya.

Sumusukong bumaba ng hagdan si Kiyoomi upang tagpuin si Atsumu sa ibaba. Umupo siya sa baitang na kapantay ng tanawin nito at nangalumbaba. Mabuti at oras na ng pahinga ng mga tao sa building nila, kaunti na lamang ang nag aakyat-baba sa hagdanan.

Nagmukhang sabik sa presensiya niya si Atsumu nang tapatan niya ito ng tingin.

“Pagod ka na ‘di ba?” Pag-uulit niya sa reklamo nito kanina. Alanganin itong tumango sa tanong niya. “Kumusta practice?” Sunod na tanong niya.

Bumagsak ang balikat ng binata. Umupo ito sa kasunod na baitang sa ibaba ng paa niya. “Minadali ko agad, umalis ka na e.” 

Nanghingi ito ng permiso na paglaruan ang kanang kamay niya. Balewala na iniabot niya ang palad sa lalake. Pinaraanan nito ng guhit ang kaniyang daliri at ang mga marka ng pintura na hindi niya pa tuluyang natatanggal mula sa practice nila.

“Kilig sa’yo sila Yachi,” Pagpapabatid niya rito na abala sa kaniyang kamay.

Gumaan ang pakiramdam niya nang marinig ang marahang halakhak ni Atsumu. “Inabutan nga akong tubig ni Yachi. Sabi ko may tubig naman kami sa bahay, pero tinanggap ko na lang rin.”

“Ininom mo naman ba?” 

Natawa muli si Atsumu. “Syempre, hindi ako maarte tulad ng isa riyan.” 

Inis kunwari na tinabig niya ang hawak ni Atsumu at padabog na tumayo. Tawang-tawa si Atsumu sa reaksyon niya saka siya hinila muli paupo sa gilid ng hagdan. Humalik ito sa ibabaw ng kaniyang palad. 

“Ito naman,” tudyo nito sa pagkapikon niya kanina. “Bakit ba ayaw mo tanggapin mga binibigay ko sa’yo tuwing practice? Malinis naman ‘yon.”

Umirap si Kiyoomi. “Wala lang. Feeling maganda ako e,”

Hindi na mabilang kung ilang beses natawa si Atsumu nang gabing iyon sa hagdanan. Ang kaninang mabigat na hangin sa pagitan nila ay gumaan. Tila walang problemang nagdaan nitong mga nakaraang araw.

“Ang saya mo naman, pre. Tara nga sa taas.” Yaya niya kay Atsumu.

Bago pa man niya mahablot ang duffel bag sa tabi ay inunahan na siya ni Atsumu sa pagdala. Magrereklamo pa sana siya gaya ng nakasanayan nila ngunit hinawakan siya ni Atsumu sa balikat at pinauna sa pag-akyat.

“Huwag na makulit, tulog na tayo.” Sambit nito sa likuran niya.

“Ha? Sino nagsabing patutulugin kita-”

“Pauuwiin mo ako, sure ka na?”

“E ‘di sana, hindi ka na pumunta pa rito, ‘di ba?” Pagtataray niya ulit.

Tumigil siya sa paghakbang nang maramdamang pumatong ang bigat ng ulo ni Atsumu sa kaniyang balikat. Humihinga itong malalim na nararamdaman niya sa kaniyang batok.

“‘Di ka nakikinig, sabi ko pagod ako, kaya pinuntahan kita. Gusto ko lang kumustahin ka.”

Naalala niya ang sinabi sa kaniya ng kakambal ni Atsumu noong nagpunta siya sa bahay nila dahil birthday ng boyfriend niya. Kapag pagod si Atsumu ay gusto nitong kinukwentuhan siya ng mga taong pakiramdam niya ay magiging ligtas siya pansamantala habang namamahinga sa mga kuwento at tinig nito. Madalas ay nakakatulugan na iyon ni Atsumu.

Kuwento pa ng mama nito na gustung-gusto ni Atsumu na binabasahan siya noong bata bago matulog. Kapag naman kauuwi lang ng papa nito sa trabaho ay sasalubungin niya ito at magpapakuwento sa kung anong nangyari sa araw ng papa niya.

_ Lumaki si Atsumu na gustung-gustong makinig. _

Iyon ang isa sa naging balakid sa relasyon nila ni Kiyoomi noon na naging dahilan ng hiwalayan nila. Hindi marunong magkuwento si Kiyoomi. Kuntento siya sa katahimikan at magkimkim hanggang sa kayanin niya.

Lumaki si Kiyoomi na walang nagtatanong kung kumusta na siya o kung anong nangyari sa araw niya.

Hindi gaya ni Atsumu, mag-isa si Omi sa buhay. Walang nakapaligid sa kaniya mula noon, kaya ikinabigla niya ang mga tao sa paligid niya noong tumuntong siyang kolehiyo.

Hindi na siya nilubayan ni Atsumu Miya.

“Ayos naman ako,” Tanging sagot niya sa lalake nang makapasok sila sa dorm niya.

Lumingon ito sa kaniya nang tumayo lamang siya sa pintuan at pinauna sa loob ang lalake. Ipinatong nito ang bag nila sa maliit na sofa at lumuhod sa kaniyang harapan upang tanggalin ang sapatos na suot ni Kiyoomi.

“Miya, hindi—”

“Magpalit ka na ng damit sa kuwarto mo. Timplahan kitang gatas?” Nakangiting tumingala ito sa kaniya, natural na yata rito ang pagsilbihan siya.

Dalawang beses. Napakurap si Kiyoomi ng dalawang beses bago nakakuha ng sagot. “Paano ka? May pamalit ka pa bang dala?”

Nginisian siya ng lalake at tumayo na. “Uuwi ako. Timplahan lang kitang gatas.”

_ Pero sabi mo pagod ka na. _

Nais iyon sabihin ni Kiyoomi habang dinadala siya ni Atsumu sa kusina. Kung nakikita lamang ni Kenma ang ginagawa ni Atsumu para sa kaniya ay paniguradong bukambibig na naman ng kaniyang kabigan ang  _ Sana All _ . 

_ Masyadong maalaga.  _ Pangalawa sa katangian ni Atsumu na naging dahilan ng problema ng kanilang relasyon.

Third year college si Kiyoomi habang fourth year na si Atsumu. Pareho silang communication student ng publikong unibersidad. Nagkakilala sila sa organisasyong sining na ngayon ay kabilang pa rin sila. Sa teatro sila nagkasundo, at sa teatro niya tinapos ang kung anong meron sila.

Alam ni Kiyoomi na mahirap ipagsabay ang pag-aaral at pakikipag-relasyon, idagdag pa ang mga extracurricular nila. Ngunit hindi iyon mahirap para kay Atsumu Miya. Habang sila pa noon ay pinagsasabay ni Atsumu ang mga prayoridad niya.

Hindi kailanman naramdaman ni Kiyoomi na nagkulang si Atsumu ng oras sa kaniya. Noong napuyat siya kaaaral magdamag at hindi siya nagising sa alarm clock niya ay humahangos si Atsumu sa pagsundo sa kaniya upang ihatid siya sa klase. 

Noong nag-breakdown siya sa library dahil bumagsak siya sa midterms nila, naramdaman na lang niya na katabi na niya si Atsumu at inaalo siya.

Sa tuwing dadapuan si Kiyoomi ng nakakalason na pag-iisip tulad ng kawalan ng motibasyon at nilulugmok ang sarili sa takot at pangamba, kakatok si Atsumu sa pinto, hindi magtatanong, hindi mamimilit na makarinig ng kuwento mula sa kaniya, tatabihan lamang siya at sasandal sa balikat niya.

Kaya nagsimulang mangamba si Kiyoomi. Paano kung dumating ang araw na mawala sa kaniya si Atsumu? Mag-iisa siyang muli. Ang nakasanayan niyang mag-isa, inalis ni Atsumu mula sa kaniya, ngunit sa pag-alis ng lalake, kailangan na ba niya ulit bumalik sa nakasanayang pag-iisa?

_ Hindi. Hindi niya kakayanin. _

Sa pangalawang rason na iyon, patuloy na naghanap si Kiyoomi ng pagkakamali sa kaniyang kasintahan.

Kailangan may mahanap pa siya. Walang taong perpekto. Kailangan niyang lumayo bago pa siya maiwan muli. 

At habang pinagmamasdan niya si Atsumu ngayon na ipinagtitimpla siya ng gatas bago ito umuwi sa dorm nito ay wala siyang masabi. Isa lang ang alam niya, mahal niya ang lalakeng ito ngunit takot siyang mag-isa muli.

Alam ba ni Atsumu lahat ng ito? Hindi. Hindi kayang sabihin ni Kiyoomi kahit ilang beses pa siyang tanungin ni Atsumu kung anong bumabagabag sa kaniya tungkol sa relasyon nila. Hindi alam ni Kiyoomi kung hanggang kailan niya iyon itatago sa lalakeng kaharap niya.

Mapupungay na ang mata ni Atsumu nang mag-angat ito ng tingin sa kaniya at sinikap na bigyan siya ng ngiti. Binalewala nito ang namaataang pagtitig ni Kiyoomi sa kaniya.

“Magpalit ka na para iinom ka na lang ng gatas bago matulog.” Iginiit ni Atsumu ang direksyon ng kaniyang silid-tulugan nang mapansing marami na namang iniisip ang dating kasintahan niya.

  
  


Imbis na magtungo sa kuwarto niya at hindi na lang pansinin si Atsumu ay lumapit si Kiyoomi sa lalake. Nasa pagitan nila ngayon ang dining table kung saan nakasandal si Atsumu habang hinihintay na kumulo ang pinainit ng tubig para sa iinuming gatas ni Kiyoomi.

Tumaas ang dalawang kilay ni Atsumu sa pagtataka nang makipagtitigan sa kaniya ang lalakeng may kulot na buhok. Pinilit niyang ipirmi ang tingin sa mga mata nito ngunit tuluyan siyang naaakit sa buhok nitong magulo at tila inis na hinawi patalikod.

Tumikhim si Atsumu.  _ Pagod siya, Tsum. Huwag mo muna asarin,  _ suway niya sa sarili sa kaniyang isipan.

“Kumain ka na ba?” 

Nalayo sa pagpapantasya si Atsumu nang marinig ang itinanong sa kaniya ni Kiyoomi. Bahagya niyang itinagilid ang nguso upang muling magpigil ng ngiti. 

“Hindi pa,” mahina niyang sagot.

Sakto ang pagkulo ng mainit na tubig sa kaniyang likuran dahilan upang maantala ang usapan nilang sana ay mas napahaba pa. Ito ang pagkakataon na hinihintay ni Atsumu mula nang makipaghiwalay sa kaniya si Kiyoomi nang walang malinaw na dahilan.

Atat na tinapos ni Atsumu ang pagtitimpla ng gatas upang harapin muli si Kiyoomi ngunit nawala ang maliit na ngiti sa kaniyang labi nang walang maabutang lalakeng kulot sa kaniyang harapan.

Nakarinig siya ng ingay mula sa kuwarto nito, pahiwatig na nagbibihis na si Kiyoomi. 

Naiwang nakatitig si Atsumu sa pintuan ng kuwartong iyon. Unti-unting bumabagal ang pag-ikot ng kutsarita sa loob ng baso. Samu’t-saring katanungan ang nagsimulang lamunin siya.

Pagkaraan ng ilang minuto, hindi pa rin lumalabas si Kiyoomi. Tinanggap na lang ni Atsumu na marahil hindi pa iyon ang oras para tuluyan silang magkausap ng kaniyang mahal. Ramdam naman niyang wala sa mood ang dating kasintahan na i-entertain siya ngayon kaya naman hindi na siya nag-atubiling mangulit ngayong gabi. 

Isa pa, pagod na rin siya. Hahanapin na lang ulit niya si Kiyoomi sa unibersidad bukas.

Nais pa sana ni Atsumu na magpaalam sa kasama ngunit pinili na lang niyang mag-iwan ng  _ sticky note _ sa baso nito bago lumabas at siniguradong naka- _ lock _ ang pinto ni Kiyoomi ngayong gabi.

Nakasalubong niya sa labas ng unit ni Kiyoomi si Kenma na nanlaki ang mata nang makita siya ngunit kalaunan ay binati rin siya. Yakap nito sa dibdib ang malaking bag na may nakasulat  _ National BookStore _ . 

Habang nasa byahe ay nag- _ send _ si Atsumu ng message sa kakambal upang sabihing uuwi ito ngayong gabi. Pagod na pumikit si Atsumu matapos makitang nabasa na iyon ni Osamu. Nakaidlip siya hanggang sa maramdaman ang paghinto ng jeep malapit sa kanto ng dorm niya.

“Hello, Samsam!” Masiglang bati niya.

Pinagbuksan siya ng kakambal ng pinto. Naka-pajamas na ito at may nginunguya nang salubungin siya. Nahagip ng paningin ni Atsumu ang study table sa dulo ng sala nila, puro iyon libro at mga papel. 

“Ano ‘yan, Samu? All-nighter ka?” Biro niya.

Sinamaan siya ng tingin ni Osamu na nasa kusina at mukhang nagliligpit ng pinagkainan. “Uy, ang daya, kumain ka na? ‘Di nag-aaya.”

“Hindi ka pa ba kumakain? Gabi na kayo natapos ‘di ba?” Masungit na tanong sa kaniya ng kakambal.

Umupo si Atsumu sa harap ng study table ni Osamu. “Hindi pa. Dumiretso ako kay Omi pagkatapos ng rehearsal.” Mahina siyang tumawa nang maalala ang pagtakbo niya matapos ang dismissal nila para lang maabutan si Kiyoomi sa dorm building. “Sungit pa rin nga sa akin.” Aniya pa.

Pinalo ni Osamu ang balikat niya, pinapaalis siya sa puwesto nito. “Kumain ka na roon. Nagpapagutom ka, hindi ka na naman mahal non.” 

Tinawanan ni Atsumu ang sinabi ng kambal niya. “O sige, sabi mo e.” 

Kunwari nakikipagbiruan, ngunit alam niya sa sarili na maaaring totoo ang bukambibig ni Osamu. Ayaw na lang mag-isip ni Atsumu sa ngayon.

-

_ Inumin mo bago lumamig. Kung hindi ka ulit makatulog, tawagan mo lang ako. Maghihintay ako buong gabi, Omi. Good night! - Miya, A. _

Iyon ang naabutan ni Kiyoomi nang lumabas siya upang paghandaan sana si Atsumu ng makakain nito. Natagalan siya sa kuwarto dahil inayos pa niya ang tulugan na sana rin ay tutulugan ni Atsumu kung sakaling pumayag itong doon matulog.

Bumuntong-hininga si Kiyoomi at diretsong nilagok ang inumin na inihanda ni Atsumu. Nakasuot na rin ito ng pantulog at ang mga buhok na humaharang sa kaniyang mata ay itinali niya. 

Madalas kasi ay tinatalian ni Atsumu ang mga  _ bangs _ niya kapag nakikitang panay hawi siya rito habang nag-aaral. Kapag naman silang dalawa lang sa bahay ni Kiyoomi noon ay kinukumpol iyon ni Atsumu paitaas upang bigyan siya ng mumunti at paulit-ulit na halik sa dalawang nunal niya sa noo.

Minahal ni Kiyoomi ang gawain na iyon ni Atsumu. Nakasanayan niya na kaya sa tuwing kasama niya si Atsumu ay sinisigurado niyang itatali niya ang buhok sa noo upang maramdaman ang labi ng kaniyang sinta sa mga nunal na ayaw niyang nakikita.

Pagbalik ni Kiyoomi sa kaniyang silid ay naabutan niyang tumutunog ang kaniyang cellphone. Bumagsak ang balikat niya nang mabasang si Kenma iyon, imbis na ang inaasahan niyang si Atsumu Miya.

“Bakla ka ng taon!” Bungad ni Kenma sa kaniya, ang boses nito ay mababa pa rin kahit inaalaska siya. “Ayaw pang sabihin sa akin na nagkabalikan na, gusto pa talagang nahuhuli sa akto!”

“Pinagsasasabi mo?”

“Pinagsasabi mo! Si Atsumu, nakasalubong ko kanina, kalalabas lang sa unit mo. Sige na, good night!”

Bago pa siya muli makapagsalita ay nawala na agad si Kenma sa linya. Ang bansot na iyon, palagi na lang siyang hindi pinapatapos.

-

Hingal na dumating si Kiyoomi nang hapon na iyon sa theatre hall ng college building nila kung saan lagi silang nagre-rehearse. Nakatanggap kasi siya ng mensahe mula kay Kenma na pinagmamadali raw ang mga may ensemble roles at mainit daw ang ulo ni Kaori ngayon. Sa kaba ni Kiyoomi na mapahiya at mapagalitan, takot lang din niya na hindi mabigyan ng magandang role sa susunod nilang palabas, ay nagmadali si Kiyoomi na magpunta sa rehearsal ngayon.

“Wala ka na bang klase, sure ka?” Bungad sa kaniya ni Kenma.

“Wala na. ‘Asaan sila Kaori?” Gumala ang mata ni Kiyoomi sa mga tao sa entablado.

Napako ang tingin niya kay Atsumu na kausap si Yachi, tila mukhang problemado ang dalawa lalo na si Kaori, gaya ng sabi sa kaniya ni Kenma sa text message. 

Sumunod si Kiyoomi kay Kenma sa backstage at sinimulang magpalit ng komportableng damit. Mga kasamahang lalake lang naman nila ang natira sa loob ng dressing room kaya hindi na nagbanyo pa si Kiyoomi.

“Bakit mainit ulo ni Kaori?” Tanong niya kay Kenma, abala na naman sa cellphone.

“Marunong ka nung steps sa  _ Oklahoma  _ ‘di ba?” Biglang lingon sa kaniya ni Kenma.

Nakakatakot ang tingin ng kaniyang kaibigan. Tingin na naglalaman ng pamimilit, tila buong determinasyon na may ipagagawa, bagay na ikinakaba ni Kiyoomi. Napalunok siya bago sumagot. 

“M-marunong naman, bakit? Bakit nga mainit ulo ni Yachi? May problema ba bigla?” Nagsisimula na siyang mag-alala para sa palabas na pinaghahandaan nila.

Bihira lang naman kasi niya makita si Atsumu na ganoon ang itsura gaya ng naabutan niya kanina. Mukhang may hindi inaasahang problema ang teatro nila ngayon. Saka bihira lang rin magkaroon ng mga anumalya kapag naghahanda sila sa mga ganitong bagay dahil palagi nilang mabilis nasosolusyunan kung anuman iyon.

“Na-injure kasi ‘yung paa ni Kiyoko habang nagpa-practice sila ni Atsumu mo.” Tumabingi ang nguso ni Kenma nang ibalik ang tingin si kaniyang cellphone, "Sprained ankle. Pahinga raw muna for 2-3 weeks."

Kung ihahambing sa reaksyon ni Atsumu at Kaori kanina ang itsura ni Kiyoomi ngayon, halos pareho ng gusot iyon. Pakiramdam ni Kiyoomi ay nagdilim ang paningin niya nang marinig ang balita ni Kenma. Nabingi siya at nahulog sa malalim na pag-iisip.

_ Hindi puwedeng ma-injure si Kiyoko, bakit naman ngayon pa? _ Gilalas ni Kiyoomi sa isipan.

"Wait, may understudy siya ‘di ba?” Halos pasigaw na suhestyon ni Kiyoomi, kulang na lang ay purihin nang malakas ang sarili.

Ngumiwi si Kenma. “Nandoon na si Yachi, sinusubukan isalang. First timer. Marami pang mali kaya mainit ulo ni Kaori.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Kiyoomi dahil sa inis nang marinig iyon. “Sinong mentor ni Yachi? Huwag nila masyadong kagalitan, baguhan pa lang ‘yon.” Suway niya.

“E kaya nga nagtatalo sa labas sila Atsumu at Kaori kasi sabi ni Atsumu,  _ easyhan  _ lang raw kay Yachi. Lalong nainis si Kaori kasi one week na lang ‘yung deadline natin, wala na raw time para mag easy easy.”

“Sino bang mentor ni Yachi? Kakausapin ko.” Sumagi lang sa isip ni Kiyoomi ang magboluntaryo ng sarili.

Sa wakas ay ibinaba na ni Kenma ang cellphone nito at ibinuka ang kamay sa kaniya. “Finally! Naisip mo rin, Omi. Akala ko pipilitin pa kita. Nandoon sa left wing backstage si Yachi, mentee siya ni Yukie.”

Inayos muna ni Kiyoomi ang mga gamit bago lumabas ng dressing room upang hanapin sila Yukie. Kaya naman pala pinagmamadali siya ni Kenma ay upang siya ang maging mentor ni Yachi. 

Alam ni Kenma na high school palang ay nahilig na si Kiyoomi sa teatro. Halos lahat ng puwedeng mapanuod online at live na musical theatre ay hindi pinalalampas ni Kiyoomi. Labis-labis ang kaniyang pagkahilig sa performing arts kaya tampulan siya ng mga kakaibang tingin mula sa mga kaklase noon. May mga naging kaibigan siya ngunit hindi niya ito nakakausap sa mga usaping teatro dahil na rin sa takot niya na maging wirdo ang tingin nito sa kaniya.

Hanggang sa tumuntong siya ng kolehiyo at napagtanto niya na may mas malaking mundo sa harapan niya —mundong hindi niya kailangan maging iba dahil kusa siyang bumabagay. Mundong hindi niya kailangan mahiya na yakapin kung ano siya at kung sino siya, dahil sa mundo na ito kung saan ibinibigay sa’yo ang pagkataong gaganapin mo, may layang hatid iyon para kay Kiyoomi.

_ Sa sining ay malaya siya at pinalalaya siya mismo ng sining. _

“Kaya ba ‘yan ngayon?”

Naabutan niya si Atsumu at Kaori na dinaluhan sina Yachi at Yukie na nag eensayo. Bahagya pang nag-aalangan si Yachi na sumagot kay Kaori na mukhang sinasadyang maging katakot-takot sa mata ng baguhang understudy ni Kiyoko.

“Kaya na niya, coach. Kaunti na lang, magiging pulido na.” Sambit ni Yukie.

Mukhang kumalma na si Kaori at nilapitan si Yachi, sinusukat ang kasuotan nito, marahil tinitignan kung magkakasya ba rito ang damit na nakahanda na para kay Kiyoko. Isang linggo na lang at saka pa nangyari ito sa kanila. Talagang binibigyan sila ng sakit sa ulo.

“Patingin ako ng na-rehearse niyo roon sa labas.” Utos ni Kaori.

Sinundan ng tingin ni Kiyoomi ang mga ito na naglakad pabalik sa stage gaya ng sinabi ng dance coach. Susunod na sana siya sa kanila ngunit natigilan si Kiyoomi nang makita si Atsumu na nakamasid pala sa kaniya. 

Nang magtama ang tingin nila ay naglahad ng kamay sa kaniya si Atsumu. Hindi na nakakunot ang noo nito, mukhang kalmado na rin gaya ni Kaori. 

Gustong sabihin ni Kiyoomi rito na magiging ayos din ang lahat pero wala siyang mahanap na salita upang iparating iyon kay Atsumu. Base sa tingin na ipinupukol sa kaniya ng lalake ay naiintindihan ni Kiyoomi ang nararamdaman nito, dahil ang walang kapantay na pagmamahal ni Kiyoomi sa teatro ay natagpuan niya rin kay Atsumu.

_ Ang alab ng puso nila para sa teatro ang nagbuklod sa kanila. _

“Miya,” Bulong niya nang makalapit kay Atsumu, hindi pa rin alam ang tamang salitang bibigkasin.

Ngiti. Isang ngiting may malasakit at nakakaintindi. Binigyan siya ni Atsumu ng isang ngiti.

Sa puntong iyon, alam ni Kiyoomi na kahit hindi na siya magbigay ng pampalubag-loob dito. Hindi dahil nakakasawa na magbigay ng mga ganoong salita, kundi dahil naiintindihan na ni Atsumu ngayon kung ano ang gustong sabihin ni Kiyoomi.

Naunang maglakad si Kiyoomi palabas na siyang sinundan ni Atsumu. Lakad-takbo ang ginawa ni Atsumu dahil siya na lang ang hinihintay ni Yachi upang maipakita ang naensayo nito. 

Gusto pa sanang tumitig ni Atsumu sa dating kasintahan.

Sinimulan ni Kaori ang magbilang nang mabagal para maging gabay ni Yachi sa pagsayaw. Ilang beses na tumabingi ang paa nito, hindi sanay sa  _ ballet _ dance na gagawin sa eksenang iyon. 

Ang sayaw na dapat magawa ni Yachi ay hango sa  _ Oklahoma!  _ Musical theatre na ipinalabas noong 1943. Isa iyon sa mga sayaw na palaging pinaghahanguan ng mga dance choreographer sa teatro. Kilala ang sayaw na iyon bilang  _ Dream Ballet  _ kung saan makikita ang pagiging malapit ng dalawang tao habang mabining sumasayaw.

Kailangan ni Yachi ng mahigpit na disiplina sa mga dance muscles nito kung nais niyang magtagumpay sila ni Atsumu kapag bubuhatin na siya ng huli. Kabisado na nina Atsumu at Kiyoomi ang sayaw na iyon, sinasayaw nila ito paminsan-minsan sa lugar na sila lang, walang ibang nakakakita.

Napansin ni Kiyoomi na tila mukhang hindi nasisiyahan si Kaori sa ipinapakita ni Yachi. Napahingang-malalim na lamang si Kiyoomi sa kaba para kay Yachi nang putulin ni Kaori ang pagbibilang ni Yukie.

Nakita ni Kiyoomi na may ibinulong si Atsumu kay Yachi bago sila tumungo kay Kaori upang marinig ang komento nito. Mukhang may pinag-iisapan ang coach nila hanggang sa makalapit ang dalawa.

“Alam ko na!” Gilalas na pumalakpak si Kaori na muntik na makapagpatalon kina Kiyoomi at Yachi. “Oms!”

Galak na galak na nilingon ni Kaori ang nagugulantang na si Kiyoomi. Maging tuloy ang tatlo ay napatingin na rin sa kaniya. Napalunok ng laway si Kiyoomi bago tumugon.

“B-bakit?”

“Puwede ba makahingi ng favor bilang isa ka sa magagaling na dancer ng org natin?”

“Hindi. Ayoko.” Agarang sagot ni Kiyoomi dahil sa kaba kung anuman ang hihilingin sa kaniya ni Kaori.

“Sige na, Oms. Madali lang ‘to! Ipakita niyo ni Atsumu ‘yung remake version na ginawa ko sa  _ Dream Ballet _ please! Sure akong kabisadong-kabisado mo ‘yon!”

Kapuwa nanlaki ang mga mata nila ni Atsumu at nagkatitigan pa dahil sa hiling ni Kaori. Sumang-ayon naman si Yukie sa coach at pinagtulakan pa sila ni Atsumu sa gitna ng stage.

_ Nakita ba nila ‘yung dati naming ginawa ni Tsum dito?  _ Napatanong si Kiyoomi sa kaniyang isipan.

“Tanda mo pa naman ‘di ba?” Narinig niyang bulong ni Atsumu sa kaniya.

Tumango si Kiyoomi bago sila lumayo ni Atsumu sa isa’t-isa upang makapagsimula. Hindi sila binilangan ni Yukie at pinatugtugan ng pamilyar na ritmo sa speaker. Kumabog ng husto ang dibdib ni Kiyoomi.

Kung kahapon lamang ay pinapanuod niya sina Kiyoko at Atsumu rito sa entablado na pinupulido ang sayaw na ito, ngayon ay siya na ang kasayaw ni Atsumu. Totoong lugmok siya nang mabalitaan ang nangyari kay Kiyoko. Ngunit dahil sa kahilingan ni Kaori ay naranasan niyang maging bida kahit ilang minuto lamang.

Hinanda niya ang sarili sa mamayang pagbuhat ni Atsumu sa kaniya bilang parte ng sayaw nila. Rinig niya ang tuwa sa boses ni Kaori nang matagumpay siyang nabuhat ni Atsumu at inikot ng ilang ulit bago masuyong ibinaba. 

Nakailang buhat sa kaniya si Atsumu bago naramdaman ni Kiyoomi ang mabibigat na paghinga nito sa kaniyang likod. Ipinalibot ni Atsumu ang mga braso sa kaniyang magkabilang balikat at idinikit ang pisngi sa kaniyang ulo.

Magiliw silang sumasayaw sa saliw ng kanta na siyang ikinatulala ng mga nanunuod sa kanila. Maging ang mga props committee nila na abala sa pag-aayos ng stage, ang mga ka-org nila na pauwi na sana ngunit natigilan upang manuod sandali, ang mga kasamahan nila na nasa paligid, si Kenma na humahangos palabas ng backstage nang mabalitaang pinasasayaw si Kiyoomi sa stage, si Kaori na nagniningning ang mga mata sa kanila—lahat ay nakatutok sa senaryong iyon.

Hanggang sa dumating ang punto na kinailangang maglapit ang kanilang mukha. Doon tumigil ang mundo ni Kiyoomi habang nakatitig kay Atsumu.

Pawisan na ito sa suot na muscle tee at jogging pants, taimtim kung tumitig habang papalapit ang mukha sa kaniya. Ito ang kissing scene na nilayasan nila ni Kenma kagabi!

_ Gagawin niya ba?  _ Tarantang sigaw ni Kiyoomi sa isipan sa maaring gawin ni Atsumu.

Umani ng malalakas na sigawan nang biglang lumayo si Kiyoomi at tumayo, tinatapos na ang munting palabas na nakaakit ng maraming atensyon. Ang ipinagtaka niya ay tila tunog dismayado ang kaniyang narinig at doon lang niya napagtanto na lahat ay nanunuod sa kanila.

Marahas siyang humugot ng hangin sa dibdib.

Maligalig na pumalakpak sa kanila si Yukie at Kaori, maging si Yachi na mukhang natulala.

“Hindi pa tapos.” Dinig niyang bulong ni Atsumu sa tainga niya.

Matapang niyang hinarap ang mga mata nito. “Bakit, gusto mo pa ba akong mahalikan?” Tudyo niya.

Naagaw ng kaniyang atensyon ang dilaw na buhok ni Atsumu na kaniyang ginulo habang sumasayaw sila. Matinding pagpipigil ang ginawa ni Kiyoomi upang hindi iyon suklayin. Bagkus ay itinali niya paikot sa harap ang suot na shirt para mahanginan ang kaniyang katawan.

“Ang galing! Ang ganda! Nakita mo ‘yon, Yachi? Ganoon ang sinasabi ko! Ganoon! Oms, turuan mo si Yachi!” Tili ni Kaori.

Naglakad na palayo si Kiyoomi kay Atsumu nang hilahin siya nito sa kaniyang palapulsuhan. Dumantay ang ulo ni Atsumu sa ulo ni Kiyoomi saka nagpakawala ng malalim na paghinga na siyang naramdaman ni Kiyoomi sa kaniyang batok.

“Omi, bumalik ka na sa akin, mahal.” Usal na tila nananalangin si Atsumu sa dati niyang kasintahan.

Hindi magawang makagalaw ni Kiyoomi sa narinig. Ang kabog ng puso niya kanina pa ay mas lalong bumilis at nagwala sa kaloob-looban niya.  _ Bakit? Bakit mo sinasabi ito ngayon dito?!  _ Naguguluhang sigaw ni Kiyoomi sa isip.

“Tayo muli,” Dagdag pa ni Atsumu sa ibabaw ng ulo niya. “Wala nang katapusan, magiging tayo ulit.” 

Iyon ang huli niyang narinig kay Atsumu matapos siya nitong iwanan ng magaan na halik sa tainga at tuluyang bitawan.

Sa hapong iyon, hanggang maggabi ay gustong maiyak ni Kiyoomi sa inis habang sinasamahan si Yukie na i-mentor si Yachi. Tanging si Atsumu ang gumugulo sa kaniyang isipan.

-

“Tanginang ‘to! Ang sabi, turuan si Yachi, hindi agawin ‘yung leading man ni Yachi! Kaya sa’yo ako e!”

“Ken, isa.”

“Kozume, tigilan mo na si Omi. Sabi mo mag-aaral tayo?” Suway ni Hinata kay Kenma kinabukasan sa college library.

“Naaral mo na ba ‘yang syllabus mo?” Ganting tugon ni Kenma sa nobyo. “Ikaw lang naman iniisip ko, p’re.”

Gulat na nilingon ni Hinata ang lalakeng may kahabaan ang buhok. “P’re?!” Ulit nito.

“P’re muna, hangga’t hindi ka pumapasa sa finals niyo. ‘Kala mo riyan?”

Bumalik sa pag-aaral si Hinata na kunwari ay masama ang loob kay Kenma. Napairap sa kawalan si Kiyoomi nang bumalik ang tingin ng kaibigan sa kaniya, mapang-asar pa ang ngiti nito.

“Kumusta? Muling ibalik ba?” Pang uusisa nito.

Sumagi na naman sa isipan ni Kiyoomi ang ibinulong sa kaniya ni Atsumu bago sila maghiwalay nang hapon na iyon. Matapos noon ay hindi na siya nilapitan pa ni Atsumu, kahit ngayon ay walang Atsumu na nag-aabang sa library kahit pa alam nito ang schedule ni Kiyoomi. 

Masikip man sa lalamunan ang isipin na maaaring hindi bukal sa loob ni Atsumu ang sinabi sa kaniya ay pilit na lamang iyon isinasantabi ni Kiyoomi. Wala siyang oras para sa pag-ibig kung hindi rin lang teatro iyon. Ang problema lang ay ang pagpapakahulugan niya sa salitang iyon.

Dahil mula nang pasukin ni Atsumu ang mundo ni Kiyoomi, napag-isa ni Atsumu Miya ang salitang pag-ibig para rito —na ang teatro at si Atsumu ay iisa sa ngalan ng pagmamahal.

_ Mahal niya si Atsumu Miya gaya ng pagmamahal niya sa sining. _

_ Ngunit hindi maipagkakaila ang katotohanan na sa sining ay hindi siya maiiwan kailanman, kung kaya pipiliin ni Kiyoomi ang sining kahit pa ilang beses. _

Samu’t-saring palaisipan na naman ang sumagi kay Kiyoomi kaya naman hindi na niya namalayan na inoobserbahan siya ng kaibigan. Si Kenma lang ang may alam ng relasyon nila noon ni Atsumu, sinabi rin niya rito ang dahilan kung bakit sila naghiwalay. Alam ni Kenma ang mga takot sa puso ni Kiyoomi, lahat iyon ay ibinulgar sa kaniya ng kaibigan.

“Alam mo,” Panimula ni Kenma. “Hindi mo naman kailangang matakot, Oms.”

Hindi siya nilingon ni Kiyoomi at nagkunwaring seryosong nagbabasa sa mga readings nito. “Hmm, ano ‘yon?” Umakto pa si Kiyoomi na hindi niya ito narinig.

“Huwag mo itulad si Atsumu sa mga nang-iwan sa’yo noon.” Nag-iingat na sambit ni Kenma.

Gustong magalit ni Kiyoomi nang madawit ang mga magulang niya sa usapan. Hindi. Hindi alam ni Kenma ang maaaring mangyari. Baka tulad ng mga magulang niya na iniwanan siya sa murang edad matapos nitong maaksidente, maaaring iwan din siya ni Atsumu sa ibang paraan.

Hindi siya maiiwan kung wala siyang papapasukin sa buhay niya. Sapat na si Kenma at ang pinagkakaabalahan niya ngayon. Hindi na niya kailangan muli ng distraksyon.

Pero sino ba ang niloloko niya? Gabi-gabi ay tulala si Kiyoomi sa kisame ng kaniyang silid, may mga luhang umaalpas pababa sa mga pisngi, puso’y naghahanap ng kakalinga at mangangamusta sa kaniya, at buong pusong makikinig sa mga gusto niyang sabihin. Kahit hindi siya nagsasalita, may nakikinig sa katahimikan niya. Gusto ni Kiyoomi lahat ng iyon. Iyong hindi mawawala, kasi mananatiling tapat. ‘Yung hindi niya kailangang manghingi, dahil kusang ibinibigay sa kaniya. 

Lahat-lahat ng gusto niya, dinala ni Atsumu nang iwanan niya ito na wala siyang sapat na dahilang ibinigay.

Sa isip ni Kiyoomi, kakayanin naman ni Atsumu kapag naghiwalay sila. Nandoon sa tabi nito si Osamu, ang pamilya nito, ang mga kaibigan nito. Pero kapag siya ang naiwan? Walang matitira sa tabi niya.

Duwag si Kiyoomi dahil unang beses niyang maramdaman ang ganitong klaseng pagmamahal. Pakiramdam niya hindi mauubos ang pagmamahal na meron siya ngayong pinupunan iyon ni Atsumu nang walang pag-aalinlangan. 

Kaya kahit masakit, ipinagkait niya ang pagmamahal na iyon sa kanilang dalawa.

“Oms? Sorry sa nasabi ko, pasensya na talaga.” Narinig niyang paumanhin ni Kenma sa tabi niya.

Umiling lamang si Kiyoomi. Hindi. Hindi siya galit. Takot lang siya.

-

_ Araw ng kanilang palabas. _

Hindi magkandaugaga ang mga tao sa backstage para sa final preparation. Ang mga nakatalagang direktor sa iba’t-ibang parte ng teatrong palabas nila ay hindi na makausap sa pinaghalong kaba at pag-aalala. 

Kahit pa yata ilang beses na itong nararanasan ni Kiyoomi sa tatlong taon niya sa teatro ay hindi pa rin nawawala ang kaba niya, tulad na lang rin ng ibang mga kasamahan nila roon. Nagkaniya-kaniya itong warm up, tila hindi nakukuntento sa organized warm up nila kanina.

Mula sa kabilang dulo ng stage ay hingal na pumasok si Konoha, may kausap ito sa headphones at sumesenyas sa kabilang banda ng entablado kung nasaan si Asahi. 

Nang sumilip si Kiyoomi mula sa gilid ng stage ay nakita niyang napupuno na ang bulwagan ng unang grupo ng mga estudyante na makakanuod ng pinaghandaan nilang palabas. Ang ilang mga nakaupo ay nakilala niya bilang blockmates. 

Muling naramdaman ni Kiyoomi ang emosyon na laging umaapaw sa kaniya sa tuwing mangyayari ito. Sobrang proud siyang nakakatayo siya palagi sa entablado at naisasagawa ang kagustuhan niyang umarte, sumayaw, at kumanta. 

Ang pakiramdam na ito ang pinakaayaw mawala ni Kiyoomi. Kuntento na siya sa kasiyahang natatamo niya sa ngayon. Iyon ang pakiramdam niya, ayon sa kaniyang pagkakaalam.

“Thirty minutes!” Sigaw ni Konoha.

Napasigaw ang mga kasamahan niya sa galak at nag-final retouch na ang lahat. May lumapit kay Kiyoomi upang ayusin muli ang buhok niya. Sinigurado niyang natatakpan ng powder ang dalawang nunal niya sa noo.

Dahil jukebox ng awiting OPM ang minor theme ng kanilang palabas ay hindi ganoon karami ang kasuotan nila Kiyoomi. Kaswal lamang ang mga damit na pinasuot sa kanila na naiiba sa mga pangunahing bida upang matukoy sila. Ang suot niya ay kulay-abo na mid-quarter pants na ipinadikit sa kaniyang puting three-fourths long-sleeves sa pamamagitan ng suspenders.

Matapos siyang ayusan ay pumunta siya sa dressing room upang sadyain si Atsumu. Nakasalubong niya pa si Kiyoko na kalalabas lang at inaalalayan ni Koushi. Kinumusta niya saglit si Kiyoko bago ito magpaalam na mauupo na kasama ng audience sa labas.

Humingang malalim si Kiyoomi bago kumatok ng tatlong beses sa dressing room. Hindi pa kasi niya nakikita si Atsumu kaya batid niyang nasa loob ito at kabado gaya ng dati.

Bumukas ang pinto at bumungad sa kaniya ang masiglang mukha ni Oikawa, ang understudy ni Atsumu. 

“Hello! Pasok ka!” Bati nito at hinayaan siya nitong makapasok sa silid saka ito lumabas.

Silang dalawa na lang tuloy ni Atsumu ang naiwan sa loob dahil abala na ang lahat sa labas. Si Yachi naman ay nakita niya sa labas na umiinom ng tubig habang nanginginig pa ang kamay dahil sa kaba.

“Miya Atsumu…” Tawag niya sa lalakeng nakatalikod sa kanila.

Hindi yata siya nito narinig. Mukhang kinakalma ng lalake ang sarili sa pamamagitan nang pahingang malalim at paulit-ulit hanggang sa mapalagay ito. Nagkaroon ng pagkakataon si Kiyoomi na pagmasdan si Atsumu sa malaking salamin na kanilang kaharap.

Tumatalon-talon si Atsumu habang iwinawasiwas nito ang mga kamay. Nakakunot ang noo at nakapikit. Maiingay ang bawat paghingang pinakakawalan. Binubulungan ang sarili ng kung anu-anong pampagaan ng loob.

Ang suot nito’y kaswal lang rin —asul na t-shirt na hapit sa katawan, cargo shorts, at kayumangging sapatos—na naayon sa kaniyang tauhang gaganapan.

Kumuha si Kiyoomi ng tissue sa dispenser at muling inagaw ang atensyon ng lalake. “Miya Atsumu,” Ngayon ay mas pinalakas niya ang boses.

Kita niya ang agad na pagdilat ni Atsumu nang marinig ang tinig niya. Nanlaki ang mata nito nang unang magsalubong ang mga mata nila sa salamin. 

Mabilis na humarap sa kaniya si Atsumu at tinangkang yumakap. Umatras si Kiyoomi at sinalubong siya ng tissue sa noo. Magaan lamang ang bawat dampi niya roon, nag-iingat na hindi mabura ang powder sa mukha ng guwapong lalake.

Bumaba ang mga kamay ni Atsumu na sana ay yayakap sa kaniya. Pumirmi ang mga iyon sa magkabilang bewang ni Kiyoomi na saglit niyang ikinatigil. Iniwasan niyang mapatingin sa mukha ni Atsumu.

Samantalang ang iniiwasan niya ng tingin ay walang pakundangang hinahabol ang kaniyang mga mata kahit pa sinasadya na ni Kiyoomi na takpan ng tissue ang mata ni Atsumu.  _ Kulit.  _ Itinago ni Kiyoomi ang tawang gustong kumawala mula sa dibdib.

“Huwag ka ngang magtatatalon,” Suway niya. “Kita mo, hindi pa nga nagsisimula, pawisan ka na agad.”

Humigpit ang kapit ni Atsumu sa bewang niya, pinipirmi siya sa isang puwestong hindi siya pinapayagang makaiwas pa. Alam ni Kiyoomi na wala na siyang kawala kaya nag-ipon muna siya ng lakas ng loob bago salubungin ang naghihintay na tingin sa kaniya ni Atsumu.

Isang linggo. Isang linggo siyang hindi ginulo ni Atsumu Miya. Isang linggo siyang nag-isip kung sawa na ba si Atsumu sa kaniya. Ngayong hawak na siya nito, pakiramdam niya ay natutunaw na lang siya.

“Alam kong gagalingan mo kahit hindi ko sabihin,” Usal ni Kiyoomi, “Pero gusto ko lang marinig mo na lagi kitang pinapanuod. Kahit saang lupalop ka ng mundo gumanap, nandito lang ako.”

May kung anong kuminang sa mata ni Atsumu nang sabihin niya iyon. Para tuloy gustong maiyak ni Kiyoomi. Hindi naman niya gustong paiyakin ang lalake pero bakit luluha na ito, nag-goodluck lang naman siya.

Unti-unting kumurba ang labi ni Atsumu at inilapit ang mukha sa kaniya. “Saan? Dito, sa dressing room?”

Malakas niyang tinulak ito at binato ng tissue. “Ang gago talaga, Miya.” Iritadong parinig niya rito.

Tinawanan ni Atsumu ang reaksyon niya habang mahina siyang hinihila muli pabalik sa nakaraan nilang puwesto. Maingat din nitong hinawakan ang buhok niya. Nakita ni Kiyoomi ang hindi maipintang mukha ni Atsumu habang nakatitig sa kaniyang noo.

“Pinatakpan mo…” Aniya.

“Alam mo namang ayokong nakikita ang mga iyon, Miya.”

“Pero gusto ko ang mga iyon, Omi.”

“Ako, ayaw ko.”

“E ako, gusto ko.”

Sinamaan niya ito ng tingin. “Hindi ikaw ang may mga pangit na nunal sa noo, Miya. Tantanan mo nga ako.” Inis na nag-iwas siya ng tingin..

Nanlaki ang mata ni Atsumu at pinaharap si Kiyoomi sa kaniya muli. “Sino nagsabing pangit ang mga nunal mo?” Dahan-dahan nitong nilapit ang labi sa kaniyang noo, nagpapaalam, tinatantiya ang magiging reaksyon ng kaharap, hanggang sa tuluyang dumampi.

“Walang pangit sa’yo, Omi. Ilang beses ko bang napatunayan ‘yon sa tuwing sinasamba kita gabi-gabi?”

Pakiramdam ni Kiyoomi ay sinilaban siya sa kahihiyan. Umakyat ang lahat ng dugo niya sa ulo at pinagpapalo si Atsumu na tawa lang nang tawa sa pamumula niya.

“Tangina mo talaga! Kaya kita hiniwalayan, napaka-off ng mga jokes mo sa ganitong sitwasyon! Ewan ko sa’yo, Miya!”

“Omi!” tawag ni Atsumu sa gitna ng masiyang pagtawa, umiilag sa mga palo ni Kiyoomi. “Ang cute mo talaga, tangina—aray! Omi, ‘yung suot ko!”

Ikinalma ni Kiyoomi ang sarili nang maalalang kaunting oras na lang ay sasalang na sila sa bulwagan. Mukha namang hindi na kabado si Atsumu gaya ng naabutan niyang tensyon dito kanina.

“Kailangan ko na umalis. Maghanda ka na roon sa labas.” Utos niya kay Atsumu.

Ibinuka ni Atsumu ang mga braso. “”Lika muna rito, please.” Nanunuyong tawag nito kay Kiyoomi.

Walang nagawa si Kiyoomi kundi ang yumakap sa makulit na lalake. Sumagi sa pang-amoy niya ang cologne na gamit ni Atsumu kahit pa ang damit na suot nito ay galing pa sa baul ng theatre org nila. Halos singhutin ni Kiyoomi ang amoy ni Atsumu.

Mahigpit na pumalibot ang mga braso ni ni Atsumu kay Kiyoomi. Narinig ni Kiyoomi ang kuntentong paghinga nito habang mabini siyang isinasayaw sa loob ng yakap nito. Pumirmi ang ulo ni Atsumu sa ibabaw ng kaniyang ulo.

“Alam mo ngayong yakap mo ako, parang ayoko maniwala sa sinasabi ni Osamu na hindi mo na ako mahal. Bakit ganito ka, Omi?”

-

Dumating ang final act ng kanilang palabas at oras na ng curtain call kung saan kinailangan nang lumabas mula sa backstage ng ibang mga cast, ensemble, at kung sino pang mga bumubuo sa teatro palabas. 

Nasa gitna sina Yachi at Atsumu, maging si Kiyoko na inaanyayahan nila paakyat ng stage. Napupuno ng masigabong palakpakan mula sa mga manunuod nila. May mga ingay pa ng sigawan mula sa mga kaklase nilang nagmamalaki na nakita ang kanilang mga kakilala na gumanap sa stage.

Ang mata ni Atsumu ay wala sa mga manunuod. Nakatutok ang kaniyang atensyon sa mga ensemble na isa-isang lumalabas mula sa backstage. Hinihintay niyang makalabas si Kiyoomi upang maitabi ito sa kaniya dahil gusto niyang malapit ito sa tabi niya kapag may picture-taking.

“Miya Atsumu!” Sigaw ng host nila sa pangalan niya at binigyan siya ng bungkos ng bulaklak gaya ng kay Yachi.

Maliit ang ngiti niya nang tanggapin iyon habang nagpapasalamat. Napansin ni Yachi ang tila hindi mapalagay na si Atsumu. 

“Okay ka lang?”

Hindi sumagot si Atsumu. Mukhang nalulunod sa mga iniisip habang hinihintay si Kiyoomi na magpakita sa kaniya. Magfa-final bow na ngunit hindi pa rin niya nakikita si Kiyoomi, lahat ng mga cast at ensemble ay kasama na nila sa stage.  _ Nasaan si Omi? _

Nagsisiksikan sila sa stage dahil sa dami ng bumubuo ng palabas nilang iyon. Naigitgit si Atsumu kay Yachi nang may sumiksik mula sa kaliwa niya. Nilingon niya ang taong iyon upang alalayan.

“Miya,”

Guminhawa si Atsumu nang makitang si Kiyoomi ang nagkusang tumabi sa kaniya. “Omi,” pakiramdam ni Atsumu ay kinakapos siya ng hangin sa baga.

Palihim niyang inabot ang kamay ni Kiyoomi na mabilis iniwasan ng huli. “Ang husay-husay mo, Miya Atsumu.” Tanging bulong sa kaniya ni Kiyoomi bago mawala sa dami ng tao sa stage.

Gustong habulin ni Atsumu ang lalake ngunit hindi niya magawa dahil siya ang isa sa bida ngayon. Hindi siya puwedeng mawala sa sentro ng entablado.

_ Omi, nangako ako sa sarili ko. Omi, tayo muli. Magiging tayo uli, wala nang katapusan iyon, pangako. _

Isang semester na lang at ga-graduate na si Atsumu. Ang mga natitirang buwan na lamang ang mayroon siya upang makasama si Kiyoomi sa teatro dahil pagkatapos nito ay ibang landas na ang tatahakin niya. Pero si Kiyoomi, alam niyang karapat-dapat si Kiyoomi sa industriyang ito.

Walang ibang nagmamahal sa teatro gaya ng pagmamahal ni Kiyoomi rito. At walang pakundangang ibibigay ni Atsumu lahat ng karapat-dapat kay Sakusa Kiyoomi. Kahit wala siya sa tabi nito, hindi man siya balikan ni Kiyoomi, gusto niya itong makitang bumida sa huling palabas na kasama siya.

“Salamat sa suporta ninyo! Sana ay patuloy ninyong subaybayan ang susunod pa naming mga palabas. Sinisigurado naming panibagong kuwento muli ang masusubaybayan niyo, promise! Iba iyon sa lahat! Salamat, maraming salamat!” Huling paalam ni Shinsuke sa mga manunuod.

-

Iyakan, yakapan, sigawan, tawanan—iyon ang palaging inaabangan nila Kiyoomi matapos ang matagumpay na palabas nila. Tila dinaanan ng bagyo ang backstage nila na ngayon lamang nila napansin dahil sa pagiging abala kanina, ngunit balewala ang gulo na iyon sa kasiyahang nadarama nila.

Nairaos nila ang ilang buwang paghahanda sa loob lamang ng tatlong oras na palabas. Iyon ang unang palabas nila sa linggong iyon at inanyayahan pa sila na gumanap sa susunod na school event. Ang mga tao sa labas ay nagsisimula nang lumabas sa bulwagan samantalang ang ibang kakilala nila ay dumaan muna sa backstage upang bumati.

Nakapagbihis na si Kiyoomi matapos ang walang-sawang picture taking nila sa stage at sa backstage. Lahat yata ng madaanan niya ay, kung hindi nangyayakap, itinatapat naman ang camera sa mukha niya.

Pumasok si Sir Takeda na siyang adviser nila sa org. “Oh, may klase pa ba kayo?” Aniya.

May ilang nagpakawala ng dismayadong tugon at ang iba naman ay inasar ang guro nila.

“Bakit, sir? Papakain ka ba? Para sa’yo, sir, wala na akong klase!” Biro ni Kuroo.

“Cinancel ko na klase ko, sir! Tara na Jollibee!” Segunda pa ni Koutaro.

Sumingit si Hajime. “Luh, Jollibee lang? Gusto ko inom!” Sigaw nito kaya hinampas siya ni Sir Takeda ng nakarolyong papel sa braso.

“Bawal inom. Kapag iinom kayo, saka na pagkatapos ko manlibre.” Sabi ng org adviser nila dahilan upang maghiyawan muli sa tuwa ang marami.

“Sir, paano naman ‘yung may mga klase pa?” Reklamo ni Yachi.

“Mamayang gabi na lang tayo kumain. Around Santa Mesa lang rin naman tayo, huwag kayo mag-alala.”

“Ayon! Tara, Kou, Kuroo, inom muna tayo!” Muling pinalo ng papel si Hajime ni Sir Takeda nang magyaya itong muli ng inuman sa harap niya.

“Kapag lasing na dumating, hindi ko ililiibre.” Pananakot nito.

-

Maingay na kumpulan ang maabutan ng sinumang papasok sa Food park na pinuntahan nila kinagabihan. Halos mapuno ng theater org nila ang lugar kaya tuwang-tuwa ang may-ari dahil maingay ang kainan nila ngayon.

Samantala, si Kiyoomi na siyang katabi ni Kenma ay hindi mapakali. Kanina pa ito napapansin ni Kenma na tila may hinahanap na isang Miya Atsumu. Hindi lang nagkokomento si Kenma at inabala ang sarili sa kaniyang cellphone.

Um-order ng tig-isang baso ng alak si Sir Takeda upang pagbigyan ang mga humihiling na makainom ngunit mahigpit nitong pinaalalahanan na isang baso lang habang nasa paligid siya.

“Para sa marami pang palabas!” 

“Sa ngalan ng sining!” Kampay ng mga ito.

Nang maramdaman ang init ng alak sa kaniyang lalamunan ay napagpasyahan ni Kiyoomi na mag-inom mamaya sa unit niya. Biyernes na bukas ngunit sigurado siya na maging ang tropa nila Hajime ay mag-iinuman din mamaya pag-uwi.

“Direk! ‘Yung sinabi mo kanina, may line-up na agad tayo ng palabas?” Nang-iintrigang tanong ni Kaori kay Shinsuke kalaunan.

Humalakhak si Shinsuke. “Oo naman. Nasabi ko na ‘yon kay Sir Takeda. Nakalista na rin kung sinong napupusuan ng writer na gumanap sa dulaan.”

“Ha? Sinong writer?” Tanong ng isa nilang ka-org kasabay ng palitan ng mga nagtatakang tingin dahil sa sinabi ni Shinsuke.

“Si Keiji.” Inginuso ni Shinsuke ang lalakeng nakasalamin sa tabi ni Koutaro. “Kakaiba ‘yung plot niya, guys, iba sa mga pinalabas na natin!”

Sa sinabing iyon ng presidente ng kanilang organisasyon ay mas naintriga ang mga kasamahan nila. Maging si Kenma na babad sa cellphone ay tumigil muna upang abangan ang susunod na sasabihin ni Shinsuke.

“Paanong iba, Shin?”

Humagikhik lang si Shinsuke na parang natutuwa sa iniisip. “Basta. Kung gaano niya minahal ang mga nakaraan nating palabas, promise, mamahalin niyo rin ‘yon.”

“Pero sabi mo may napupusuan na mga characters na…” Pahayag ni Yukie kaya mabilis na nalipat ang atensyon ng lahat kay Keiji.

Napaupo ng diretso ang lalake, hindi inaasahan na siya ang magiging sentro ng usapan bigla.

“A-ano, hindi pa sigurado iyon. May nag-suggest lang ng mga characters.” Paliwanag ni Keiji.

“Speaking of characters, nasaan ang main character natin, aba?” Singit ni Sir Takeda.

“Sir, pass daw muna sa handaan. May handaan rin daw sa bahay ni K—”

Nagtinginan ang lahat ng hindi matapos ni Kuroo ang sasabihin dahil sabay siyang sinubuan ng pagkain ng dalawang kaibigan. Nasagot ang katanungan ni Kiyoomi dahil sa narinig. Kaya pala hindi nakasama sa kanila si Atsumu ay dahil may pinuntahan ito.

“Handaan? Bakit nagsosolo ang bida natin? Osiya, atin ang handa ni Tsumu!” Pabirong pasya ni Sir Takeda, hindi na nag-uungkat pa sa sinabi ni Kuroo.

-

Pagod na hinawi ni Kiyoomi ang kulot na buhok nang matakpan nito ang paningin niya habang humahakbang siya sa hagdanan ng dorm building. Inayos niya ang pagkakalagay ng duffel bag strap sa kaniyang balikat habang bitbit ang supot na naglalaman ng canned beers at pulutan niya bago matulog.

Kahit pagod pa siya ay alam niyang hindi siya agad makakatulog lalo na ngayong hindi niya nakita si Atsumu Miya matapos ang palabas nila. Nahihiya siyang tawagan ito upang hanapin dahil sa ginawa niyang pagtanggi sa paghawak nito sa kaniya kanina.

Nabigla lang siya. Kinabahan siya dahil baka makita ng lahat ang paghahawak kamay nila. Kahit pa sabihing malaya siya sa teatro, sa mata ng mga manunuod, hindi siya kailanman lumaya.

_ Miya, Miya, Miya.  _ Lasap ni Kiyoomi sa pangalang itinatawag niya kay Atsumu upang itanggi ang nararamdaman niya para rito.

Gusto niya itong makita. May gusto siya palaging sabihin dito sa tuwing nakikita niya ito pero hindi niya magawang sabihin. Gusto niya ipaliwanag dito na hindi totoong hindi na niya ito mahal. Gusto niya — gusto niyang —gusto niya bumalik kay Atsumu.

Huminto siya sa tapat ng kaniyang pintuan upang dukutin sa bulsa ang susi ng unit. Natigil siya nang may marinig na kumakanta sa loob.

_ Tangina?!  _ Gulantang na napausal na mura si Kiyoomi sa kaba.  _ Hindi pa naman ako nakakainom, sinong nasa loob ng bahay ko? _

Nagmamadali niyang inikot ang susi sa doorknob at itinulak ang pinto para makapasok. 

Walang tao sa sala niya. Maging sa kusina ay wala ring nandoon. Ang naririnig niyang kanta ni  _ Madonna  _ ay galing pa sa kaniyang mismong kuwarto!  _ Sino kang gago ka? _

Ibinaba ni Kiyoomi ang dala sa sala bago takbuhin ang kaniyang kuwarto. Bahagya pa itong nakaawang kaya rinig na rinig niya ang pamilyar na boses na kumakanta, dahilan para mapahinto siya sa tapat nito.

_ Miya? Atsumu Miya? _

Sinilip niya ang loob ng kuwarto. Natanga siya nang makitang madilim ang silid niya ngunit ang ibaba ng kama niya ay napapalibutan ng mga nakasinding scented candles at mga talulot ng bulaklak. Naghalo ang mababangong amoy sa loob ng kaniyang silid-tulugan. May nakapatong pang maliliit na ilaw sa ibabaw ng kama niya. Sa lamesa ay doon nagmumula ang tumutugtog na kanta ni  _ Madonna _ na pinamagatang  _ Crazy For You.  _

Nakatalikod na nakaupo si Atsumu sa direksyon ni Kiyoomi at malakas ang pagkanta nito sabay sa tugtog kaya siguro hindi napakiramdaman ang dating niya. Nilalaro nito ang isang talulot ng bulaklak na siya ring inihanda para sa may-ari ng kuwarto.

Ang kabadong puso ni Kiyoomi ay napalitan ng hindi maipaliwanag na emosyon. Tila ba lumagay sa katahimikan ang maingay na isipan niya nang malamang nakikita niya si Atsumu ngayon bago siya makatulog.

Umuwi ito sa kaniya matapos ang mahabang araw.

Nagdahan-dahan ng paglapit si Kiyoomi sa lalake. Damang-dama pa ni Atsumu ang koro ng kanta ni  _ Madonna _ , walang kaalam-alam na naririnig na siya ni Kiyoomi sa likuran.

Umupo si Kiyoomi sa gitna ng nakahandang disenyo na iyon. Binigyan muna niya ng pagkakataon ang sarili na pagmasdan ang inihanda ni Atsumu para sa kaniya. 

Pakiramdam niya ay matutunaw siya. Nanlalambot ang buong katawan niya habang iniisip na ito marahil ang dahilan kung bakit hindi sumama sa afterparty si Atsumu. Iniisip din ni Kiyoomi ang pagpapaplanong isinagawa ng lalake para lang maiparamdam nito ang pagmamahal sa kaniya.

Mabagal na naglandas sa pisngi ni Kiyoomi ang luhang hindi napigilang kumawala. 

“ _ I never wanted anyone like this. It’s all brand-new,”  _ Patuloy na pagkanta ni Atsumu.

Nanlalabo ang mga mata ni Kiyoomi sa luha nang tawagin niya si Atsumu.

Kitang-kita niya kung paano dumiretso ang sa pagkakaupo si Atsumu nang marinig ang boses niya. “Omi?” Tawag nito nang hindi siya nililingon.

Kinagat ni Kiyoomi ang labi upang pigilan ang mapangiti.

“Omi?!” Gulat na gulat na lumingon si Atsumu kay Kiyoomi, nanlalaki ang mga mata. “Shit, sorry!” Napatayo ito nang makumpirma ang presensiya niya.

Sunod-sunod ang paghingi ng sorry nito sa kaniya. Matindi ang pamumula ng tainga at hindi malaman ang uunahin, kung papatayin ba ang mga kandilang nakasindi o ang kantang patuloy pa rin nilang naririnig.

Doon na hindi napigilan ni Kiyoomi na bumunghalit ng tawa sa itsura ni Atsumu.

Kung bakit ito panay hingi ng sorry sa ginawa ay hindi alam ni Kiyoomi. 

Ang tanging alam ni Atsumu ay nararahuyo siyang muli nang makitang tumatawa si Kiyoomi kasama siya. Natutulala siya sa magandang tanawin sa harap niya at hindi namamalayan na hinihinila siya nito palapit. 

Napaupo siya nang hawakan ni Kiyoomi ang kaniyang kamay. “Omi, sorry,” Nahihiyang pag-uulit niya, napapakamot sa kilay.

“Hmm, bakit ka nagso-sorry?” Malumanay ang boses ni Kiyoomi nang tanungin siya.

Parang binuhusan ng malamig na tubig si Atsumu sa munting katangahan. Bakit nga ba siya hingi nang hingi ng paumanhin sa lalake, e ginusto naman niyang gawin ito para sorpresahin si Kiyoomi?

“Alam mo, Miya,” Panimula ni Kiyoomi muli. Ang mata nito’y gumagala sa loob ng kaniyang silid.

Nagsimulang kabahan si Atsumu, hindi mabasa kung ano ang iniisip ni Kiyoomi ngayon. Galit ba ito? Nahihiya? Naiinis?

Pakiramdam ni Atsumu ay hindi siya nakahinga nang bumalik sa kaniya ang tingin ni Kiyoomi. “Ang hilig mo talagang manira ng mga sandali.” Saad ni Kiyoomi.

“Ha?” Paghinga ni Atsumu.

Muling natawa si Kiyoomi sa reaksyon ni Atsumu. Nahihiya rin si Kiyoomi kaya naman nakayuko na lang itong pinaglalaruan ang kamay ni Atsumu. 

Maingat niyang ipinagsalikop ang kanilang kamay, aatras-magdidikit-aatras muli, hindi maipagkabit ang mga palad sa takot na humiwalay ang isa. 

Bumaba ang tingin doon ni Atsumu at ito na mismo ang humawak sa kamay ni Kiyoomi. “Omi,” Tawag niya sa atensyon nito.

“Miya, I’m sorry.” Bulong ni Kiyoomi.

_ I’m crazy for you, _

_ Touch me once and you’ll know it’s true _

_ Cliche. _ Nasa isip ni Atsumu ang salitang iyon nang marinig na tumugtog ang liriko na iyon, tumutugma sa kasalukuyang narararamdaman ngayong kaharap niya muli si Kiyoomi.

_ Sakusa Kiyoomi, baliw na baliw ako sa’yo. Tutuparin ko ang pangarap mo. _

“Hmm, bakit ka nags-sorry?” Ganti niyang tanong kay Kiyoomi.

Napangiti siya nang sumama ang tingin nito sa kaniya sa likod ng mahahabang pilikmata nito.  _ Tangina, Omi, mahal na mahal kita. Sabihin mo lang na mahal mo pa rin ako, wala na ‘tong katapusan. _

“Tsum,”

Nagpantig ang tainga niya nang marinig ang tawag sa kaniya ni Kiyoomi.

Iyon ang tawag nito sa kaniya sa tuwing nagpapakita ito ng kahinaan sa kaniya. Hindi madali iyon para kay Kiyoomi. Kung noon ay hindi maintindihan ni Atsumu iyon, ngayon ay naiintindihan na niya.

Hindi na siya magkakamali. Itatama niya ang pagmamahal niya noon na siyang nagdala ng takot kay Kiyoomi. 

Unti-unti. Ibibigay niya paunti-unti nang sa gayon ay hindi nabibigla si Kiyoomi. Iingatan niya ang damdamin nito, sisiguraduhin niyang sa ikalawang beses ay hindi na aahon pa muli si Kiyoomi.

_ Sigurado na ako.  _ Usal ni Atsumu sa isipan.

“Tsum, noong sinabi kong maghiwalay na tayo,” Naputol ang kung anumang sasabihin ni Kiyoomi nang suminok ito sa pagpipigil ng iyak.

Nanggigigil man dahil para kay Atsumu ay naging  _ cute _ si Kiyoomi sa ginawang iyon ay mas pinili na lang niyang yakapin ito. Itinago niya ang ngiti habang sumisiksik sa buhok ni Kiyoomi at inamoy iyon.

“Tahan na.” Pag-aalo niya kay Kiyoomi. “Naiintindihan ko, Omi. Hindi mo na kailangang magpaliwanag.”

_ Mula ngayon, hindi na ako magkakamali sa pag-iintindi. _

Mas lalong napahikbi si Kiyoomi sa narinig mula kay Atsumu. 

“Hindi mo naman kasi naiintindihan e!” Singhal sa kaniya ni Kiyoomi at tinulak sa dibdib.

Nablangko bigla ang utak ni Atsumu. Nanliiit siya sa sinabi ni Kiyoomi. Nagkamali na naman ba siya? Saan siya nagkamali sa pag-intindi ngayon?

“Omi,” namamaos ang boses ni Atsumu sa takot na muli siyang paalisin ni Kiyoomi. “Omi, alin ang hindi ko naiitindihan? Sabihin mo, iintindihin ko.” 

Itinago ni Kiyoomi ang mukha sa mga palad nito.

“Omi,” Pasensyosong tawag sa kaniya ni Atsumu.

“Tsum, magalit ka naman!” Hindi na napigilan ni Kiyoomi ang mga emosyon.

Napamaang si Atsumu sa biglaang sigaw ng kaharap. 

“Sabihin mo namang pagod ka nang intindihin ako! Na mahirap akong basahin! Sabihin mo naman kung anong mali sa akin, hindi ‘yung palagi mo akong inaalala! Gusto kong marinig sa’yo kung hanggang saan tutungo ‘tong relasyon na ‘to! Tsum, sabihin mo lang na hindi mo na ako kaya —”

“Omi, hindi ko maintindihan—”

“Natatakot ako, Tsum! Gusto mo akong intindihin, ‘di ba? Tsum, natatakot ako sa’yo. Kasi bukod kay Kenma, ikaw lang ‘yung matapang na naghanap ng puwesto sa buhay ko. Bigla-bigla kang papasok na para bang alam na alam mo na kung saan ka lulugar sa akin. Nakakatakot ka magmahal, Tsum! Hindi ko kaya lahat ng binibigay mo. Baka sanayin mo ako sa mga ipinaparamdam mo tapos darating ang araw na maiisip mong sawa ka na—”

“Omi—”

“Unang beses ko ‘to, Tsum. Lahat-lahat ng naranasan ko sa’yo, unang beses. Sorry kasi na-overwhelm ako. Sorry kasi mas pinili kong lumayo dahil takot akong maiwan. Sorry kasi ang dami-dami kong tanong sa relasyon na ‘to. Sorry kasi nawalan ako ng tiwala sa mga ipinapakita mo. Sorry kasi nag-doubt ako. Tsum—”

Hindi pa man natatapos si Kiyoomi sa paglabas ng kaniyang mga hinanakit ay sinapo na ni Atsumu ang pisngi nito upang salubungin ang labi nitong nababasa na ng mga luha. 

Gusto pa man marinig ni Atsumu ang lahat ng mga gustong sabihin ni Kiyoomi ay tinigilan na niya. Nanginginig ang mga labi ni Atsumu nang halikan si Kiyoomi. Nararamdaman niya ang hindi mapigil na paghikbi ni Kiyoomi sa mga labi nito.

Sa mga sandaling iyon ay nabasa ang pisngi ni Atsumu, nagmula iyon sa mga luha niya habang inaalala ang lahat ng sinabi ni Kiyoomi.

Nasaktan siya ni Kiyoomi. 

Nawalan ito ng tiwala sa kaniya.

Naduwag ito sa klase ng pagmamahal na ipinapakita niya.

Mapait na napangiti si Atsumu nang maalala ang laging bukambibig sa kaniya ni Osamu.  _ “Hinay-hinay lang. Magtira ka naman ng para sa sarili mo.” _

Iisa lang ang sagot ni Atsumu sa mga katagang iyon.  _ Di bale, Samu. Masaktan na kung masaktan, si Kiyoomi naman ito. _

“Omi, makinig ka sa akin…” Pinigilan ni Atsumu na manginig ang boses. “Kailan mo naramdaman na iiwan kita? Omi, ipinaramdam ko ba iyon sa’yo?”

Umiling si Kiyoomi. 

“Omi, ‘yung nararamdaman ko sa’yo, parang pagmamahal mo sa teatro. Naiintindihan mo na ba ngayon? Kaya hindi kita iiwan. Iiwan lang kita kapag nawala na ang pagmamahal mo sa teatro.”

Hindi pa rin nagsasalita si Kiyoomi kaya naman maingat na pinaharap ni Atsumu ang tingin nito sa kaniya. Sinigurado niyang maitataga sa isip ni Kiyoomi ang mga susunod niyang sasabihin.

“Omi, mahal ko… mahal na mahal kita. Sa piling ko, hinding-hindi ka maiiwanan.”

Niyakap ni Atsumu si Kiyoomi at pinatakan ng halik sa ulo. Tahimik lamang sila, balewala na ang tugtugin, ang mga kandila, ang mga talulot ng bulaklak. 

Pumikit si Atsumu nang maramdaman ang yakap ni Kiyoomi pabalik. Sa palagay ni Atsumu ay sapat na ito. Sapat na ang katahimikan ni Kiyoomi sa ngayon.

“Miya, mamahalin pa rin kita. Takot ako pero mamahalin pa rin kita.” Sinikap masambit ni Kiyoomi ang mga katagang iyon sa tainga ni Atsumu.

Humigpit ang yakap sa kaniya ni Atsumu, pahiwatig na narinig nito ang ibinulong niya.

_ Tayo muli. Wala nang katapusan.  _ Mapapalitan ang kawalan ng tiwala dahil mapupunan ito ng pagmamahal na hindi mabigat, hindi nakakatakot, at pag-ibig na umiintindi. 

-

“Baliw na baliw ako sa’yo. Hawakan mo ako nang malaman mo ang totoo.”

Tumatawang hinampas ni Kiyoomi si Atsumu nang gabing iyon. Hindi pa rin umuuwi si Atsumu at niyayang makipagsayaw sa kaniya si Kiyoomi sa silid nito. Hindi na humiwalay sa kaniya si Kiyoomi at nanatili lamang itong nakakapit sa kaniya, yumayakap, at paulit-ulit na binubulong ang mga salitang langit para kay Atsumu.

“Ang  _ corny  _ mo talaga. May talent kang manira ng intimate moments.” Inis na sabi ni Kiyoomi.

Patuloy pa rin siyang iginegewang ni Atsumu sa kantang kanina pa nila naririnig. Kinanta pa ito ni Atsumu sa kaniya gamit ang sariling lengguwahe nito.

“Gusto lang naman kitang kantahan sa Pilipino. Pero sige,” Humalakhak si Atsumu, hinalikan siya nang mabilis sa noo. “Ilalagay ko sa resume ko ‘yang talent na ‘yan.”

Naalala ni Kiyoomi. “Graduating ka na next sem…” Aniya.

Nararamdaman ni Atsumu ang muling pag-iisip ni Kiyoomi sa magiging sitwasyon nila. “Huwag ka mag-alala. Maiiwan ka man dito, sisiguraduhin kong hindi ka iiwan ng sining.”

Pumikit si Kiyoomi. “Kantahan mo ulit ako.”

“Wala akong ibang ginusto, lahat ay bago—”

“‘Yung original lyrics, Miya naman.”

-

“Kozume!”

Huminto si Kenma sa paglalakad nang marinig ang boses ng nobyo na si Shoyo. Umaga iyon matapos ang finals para sa last semester ng academic year. Ibig sabihin ay ngayong araw gaganapin ang huling palabas ni Atsumu kasama si Kiyoomi sa teatrong organisasyon nila.

“Bakit ka ba nagmamadali?” Bagot na salubong ni Kenma sa lalake.

Nakangiti si Shoyo at inabutan ng kape si Kenma na binili niya sa dinaanang coffee shop papasok ng unibersidad. Kinuha iyon ni Kenma at sumimsim, naghihintay ng sagot ni Shoyo.

“Good luck sa play niyo!” Bati ni Shoyo rito.

Magsasalita pa sana si Kenma bilang tugon dito nang maingayan siya sa mga babaeng nag-uusap na dumaan sa likuran niya. Naantala siya sa pakikipag-usap at pinakinggan ang mga tili ng mga babaeng iyon.

“Balita ko mag-boyfriend daw talaga in real life ‘yung gaganap!”

“You mean, ‘yung Miya saka si Sakusa?”

“Wait, sinong Miya? ‘Yung culinary or ‘yung comm student?”

“Duh, sino pa bang nasa teatro, ‘yung comm student, si Atsumu Miya! ‘Yung dilaw ‘yung buhok! ‘Yung bida rin nung nakaraang jukebox musical!”

Lihim na napangiti si Kenma nang marinig iyon. Sa isip-isip niya ay mukhang tinupad talaga ni Atsumu ang pangako nitong ibibigay kay Kiyoomi ang pangarap nitong bumida sa palabas bago siya maka-graduate.

-

“ _ Sa muling pagbubukas ng kurtina, _

_ Tayo uli, _

_ Magiging tayo muli _

_ at ngayo’y hindi na matatapos _

_ Diringgin ko bawat anggulo at direksyon ng iyong tingin,  _

_ Hindi sintunado, hindi lilihis,  _

_ Tutungo lang at mananatiling lunod sa iyo.” _

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello, mga ka-teatro! Thank you for making it this far. Don't hesitate to make chika with me at twitter DM: @aobazaki
> 
> Mabuhay ang Teatrong Pilipino! <3


End file.
